Mordor
Mordor is a faction from the Black Land. Mordor is in the south-east, above Harad and east of Gondor. It was once ruled by aidansebastian (Sauron) but as of late a Haradrim has stood up to the throne (Queen Rumil), since then the Black Númenórean warrior Sebrom has sworn allegiance to Queen Rumil. She sees great things in the Black Númenórean and made him the King of Mordor. Sebrom and Rumil both passed the rite to rule back to Aidan who is the king once more. The land of Mordor is mostly ash and rock with no living vegetation to be seen, the only vegetation within this dark place are Thorns, Dead Trees and Morgul-shrooms. It's dark atmosphere allows the foul creatures to roam these lands freely and is no place for goodness to roam. The inhabitants within Mordor are as followed: * Mordor Orcs * Mordor Wargs * Olog-hai * Mordor Spider * Slaves of Núrn * Black Uruks * Nazgûl * Fell Beasts Members * Enderking * Kazantha * Aidansebastian Dark Lord of Mordor * Shockblaster (Mouth of Sauron) * BloodDragonKing * StormWrath (idle 1 month) * PokeJosh11-(missing) * GriffenVB (missing) * SydneyTmntFan (missing) * Scrubor (missing) * ram16 (recruit under command of Shockblaster) Ranks These are from lowest to highest achievable: -Recruit -Soldier 2nd class (regular soldier) -Soldier 1st class (power over a small squad) -Corporal (sub-rank, only held if the person is on the promotion list) -Sergeant (leader over several (not more then 3) squads and soldiers) - Lieutenant (leader of 1 Sergeant and his squads) -Captain (leader over 2 Lieutenants and their squads) -Commander (leader of 3 Captain's and their squads) -Colonel (sub-rank, only held if the person is on the promotion list) -General (leader of most of the army's) Special Ranks: -Personal Body-Guard (guards of the most important leaders) -Captain of Barad-Dûr (more of a prestige rank, equal to commander, and uses Black Uruk's) -Officer of Nan-Ungol (leader over the Spider-Units) -Recruiter (will find and recruit new soldiers) -Sergeant-Major (will instruct other soldiers, can command up to Captain, can be combined with other ranks) Non-achievable Ranks: -Mouth of Sauron (ambassador for Mordor, Lieutenant of Barad-Dûr, third in command) -Taken by Shockblaster -Witch King (Lord of Angmar, second in command) -Taken by Er_Murazor -Dark Lord Sauron (Lord of the Earth, King of Men, Lord of the Rings, Lord of Mordor, upper leader) -Taken by aidansebastian Strongholds * Durthang (Capital, will be replaced after Barad-Dûr is finished) * Barad-dûr (WIP, taking shape) * Minas-Morgul (Not yet created, resources are at location) * Morannon (or The Black Gate) (removed) * Cirith Ungol * Norbad * Seregost Diplomacy Allies Dol Guldur, Gundabad, Harad, Isengard, Angmar, and any other evil factions that are not listed before. Mordor also has a treaty with the Tauredain, however this does not mean the Tauredain are evil, Mordor provides protection vs possible attacks of other evil factions and they also exchange goods. The Near-Haradrim and Mordor are planning for a new treaty, but this is not yet official. Enemies Gondor and all other free peoples of Middle Earth. The wood-elves seem to have a hatred against Mordor for a reason yet unknown. Neutral: History Of Mordor After a brief time of being leaderless, since nox_sindre gave up her position as queen of Mordor and the great Saruman Joetatoe took over briefly, Aidansebastian was choosen by Joetatoe to be lord of the Black Land. Since then he has been looking to re-establish Mordor's power in the East and make it a great and fearful faction once again. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord Morgoth summoned Aidan to leave Arda for a time, to return again when both Aidan and the Dark Lord have gathered their full strength and lead assaults upon Middle Earth. In his place, his second in command BDdeuce, the Witch King and Lord of the Nazgûl, took his place as King of the Black lands. Recently, BDdeuce stepped down as he felt he was too inactive to be a leader, among other reasons. Rumil the Haradrim stepped up as the new leader and is leading Mordor into a new age of prosperity. Recently, one of the lords in Mordor had gone rouge and went on a rampage, slaughtering many dwarves and some of his own citizens. His rampage was stopped by Mewarmy, Bringer of the Dawn. He willing left Mordor and joined the Gladden Fields, and attempted to infiltrate the dwarves. He was temporarily banned for pvp logging, but will most likely be back. For this reason, he must not be allowed to rejoin Mordor at any cost, as he will only bring ruin and destruction. Sebrom has joined Mordor to co lead with Rumil, shortly after this Sebrom and Rumil fell in love and married to make their union official. Soon after they decided the black lands were not for them, so they left, leaving Aidan with the name of King once more. After Aidan became King again, the Black Lands had lost most of its former power. Many large building projects became lost in time, and the role as leading faction has been lost to Gundabad. However, according to Gondorian reports, Mordor is rising again, albeit slowly. Work on the Morannon has been picked up again, and Durthang has been declared as capital until Barad-Dûr has been finished. After the Great Restart, Mordor has went exploding with new recruits, and building projects are popping up everywhere. But with these expansion, there also came problems. More and more voices say that Lord Aidan is weak, and many want a new lord. This will be them self, of course. Only a few are trying to hold what is left. There are more and more people joining Mordor, and the Free People fear the day that Mordor is powerful again.